RE 2 Remake: Snafu
by K2JC
Summary: Six days since Raccoon City became the definition of 'Hell on Earth'. Three days since Umbrella sent the U.B.C.S to evacuate civilians. Three days since the entirety of the local SWAT and almost all U.B.C.S assets got wiped out. Now four survivors try to find their way out of this city. Hopefully, with their limbs attached and not turn into the walking dead along the way.
1. Snafu Ch 1

"Serve and Protect"

Day 6 - 3:01:34

Main Hall, Raccoon City Police Department

"Hey, Parker. You heard that?"

A woman wearing a black baseball cap, black tactical vest with the U.B.C.S logo printed on the back over a green fatigue shirt with the sleeves rolled just below the elbows, Desert tiger stripe BDU pants tucked into black combat boots with black tactical knee pads and black fingerless gloves, looked towards her partner.

The man wore a black tactical vest with the letters R.P.D written on the front and SWAT on the back over a dark blue shirt with the S.T.A.R.S logo printed on the right sleeve. He wore dark gray tactical pants, knee pads and combat boots. Black fingerless gloves and elbow pads. On his right forearm was a tattoo of the 3rd Ranger Battalion insignia. Behind it were two crossed M16A2s. Under the insignia were the words: Task Force Ranger, Mogadishu '93

"Gunshots?" Sara asked, lowering her M4 Carbine.

"Gunshots." Alan replied, switching from his Samurai Edge to his Colt Model 727 "Sounds like it came from the second floor. East Wing. Come on."

The two made a move for the stairs but Alan stopped when he heard moaning. He made his way to the source and saw Lieutenant Marvin Branagh lying on a couch with a hand over a bleeding wound on his abdomen.

"Marv!"

Alan knelt down and put a hand on the Officer's shoulder "Jesus, Marv. What happened to you?"

Marvin soldiered through the pain as he tried to sit up. He looked at Alan in recognition "Alan? We thought you were dead... We thought all the SWAT were dead."

His eyes landed on Sara "Who's this?"

"Sara Parker. UBCS." Sara replied, setting down her carbine on the floor and kneeling beside Alan.

"Where have you been?"

"Running." Alan replied "There's a big guy with a rocket launcher after me. He kept screaming S.T.A.R.S every time he spotted me." He nodded his head towards Sara "I came by Parker when she got separated from her team. We met up with them but they stayed behind to hold off the big guy. We've been running ever since."

"Well, ugh, you came at a good time. As good as it can get anyway. Heh. There's a Rookie heading to the Fire Escape on the East Wing. I sent him upstairs to get there. Go watch his six, Abernathy."

"What about you?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Marvin looked down at the gun in his hand "I'll take care of it." He raised the gun and aimed it at the side of his head. He closed his eyes and put his shaking finger on the trigger. On the last second, he let out a breath. He dropped the gun on the floor and looked at Alan "I can't do it. Sergeant, would you please?"

Alan looked torn. He didn't wanna do it but he knew it was better to end him now and spare Marvin of the pain that would come when he turns. He grabbed Marvin's fallen JMB Hp3 and stood up, aiming the barrel of the gun on Marvin's forehead "Sorry brother."

Without another word, he pulled the trigger. He watched the body fall back on the couch and sighed. And here he thought he could've saved someone, anyone. He felt a hand on his shoulder and felt it give a comforting squeeze.

"Come on... Let's find that rookie and find a way out of this city."

"You're right." He placed the Hp3 beside Marvin and nodded to Sara "Let's go."

Sara nodded back, readying her M4 "I'll take point."

Alan watched her go before looking back at Marvin. He ripped one of the curtains off and placed it over the fallen officer "Rest in Piece, Marv."

~Line Break~

"LEON!?"

Leon turned away from the crashed helicopter and looked down towards the voice "CLAIRE!"

He quickly made his way down the stairs and met up with the redhead on the door. Claire smiled at seeing the Rookie Cop. Leon brought a hand on the wire mesh door.

"It's so nice to see you." His voice filled with relief and returned the smile.

"We really gotta stop meeting like this. How you doing? I saw the helicopter crash..."

Leon looked back and shook his head "Yeah... I'm in one piece. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Helluva night, huh?" She looked him up and down and asked "I'm guessing you don't have a key in one of those fancy pockets?"

"Unfortunately, no. Sorry. How have you been?"

Claire casually leaned on the door and shrugged "Oh, you know. Just surviving."

Leon chuckled "That's good. Any luck finding your brother?"

This got her mood down "No, not yet."

"Don't lose hope." He touched her hand through the wire mesh "I'm sure we'll-"

"ROOKIE! GET OUTTA THERE! THE BIRD'S GONNA-"

The warning from his radio came too late as the helicopter exploded and the station's alarm rang throughout the area.

"Damn it." Leon cursed "You know what that means."

"Just when you think it can't get any worse..." Claire looked behind her, pulling out her SLS 60 and saw the zombies that started to rise and the ones trying to break through the station's fence "Dinner time."

"Claire, you should go NOW!"

Claire nodded, making a move to run but turned back to Leon "Hey... let's get through this. Both of us."

The Rookie Cop simply nodded, watching her shoot a zombie in the head before dodging past the others. He aimed his Matilda through the door and fired at some of the zombies chasing after her. Once she was out of sight, he called Marvin.

"Uh, Marvin. I got a situation here. I'm surrounded by zombies!" Hearing no response, he tried again "Marvin, come in!"

"-gh. That hurt... I can see you through the window Rookie."

Leon looked up and saw a man by the window. A burning zombie tried to sneak up on him but it's head was blasted off before it could grab him. The man looked back and nodded to someone before replying through the radio "Marvin... clocked out, Rookie. It's just us three. Head back to the Main Hall. See those bolt cutters beside you. Use it to break those chains on the door to your right. The door will lead you back to the East Hall. Once there, you can cut through the East Office. We'll try and get the shutter open when you get there. Get moving, Rookie. Alan, out."

When the line cut, Leon quickly grabbed the bolt cutters and cut the chain around the door's handle. He looked back and saw the wooden boards. He grabbed them and entered the building. He quickly barricaded the open window before moving to the East Office's door and cut the chain loose. He kicked the door open and quickly aimed at the back of the zombie's head. He fired but only managed to stagger the zombie. He fired two more and sent the zombie falling to the ground. He searched the office for anything useful and came across some ammo and a Flash Grenade. He heard a groan behind him and saw the zombie from before, starting to rise up. He unloaded one bullet to it's head before slamming his foot down, smashing the zombie's head and spreading blood and brain matter on his boot "Ugh."

"Rookie, come in. We're back at the Main Hall. We're waiting for you by the shutter. Better hurry your ass up, Rookie. We just heard something big stomping around. Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Understood."

Leon entered a small room within the office and found a red, Round Handle. Maybe he could use this on those broken steam pipes. He exited the small room but not before taking the Hi-Grade Gunpowder with him. He looked around the room and found a fuse on one of the desks.

'This could be the one missing in the hallway.' He thought before moving towards the red double doors. He removed the chair blocking it and exited the East Office and was back in the bloody East Hallway. He quickly ran to the fuse box and inserted the second fuse inside.

"Rookie, did you do this? Doesn't matter. Just get back to the Main Hall. Shutter door's opening."

"Got it."

Leon moved around the corner and waited for the shutter door to completely open. When it was fully opened, he saw two persons aiming their weapons at him. One male and the other a female.

"GET DOWN!/HIT THE FLOOR!" The two yelled simultaneously.

Leon quickly ducked just as the two fired their weapons. Both Carbines. The woman fired in short bursts while the man fired single shots. He looked behind him to see that they were riddling the fat zombie officer with bullets. The zombie let out a roar before falling back. Leon stood up and moved to check the zombie, keeping in mind to aim his weapon at the body. One can never be too careful. He was soon joined by the two, their weapons aimed at the body. He noticed they have switched to their side arms. The woman had a SIG-Sauer P226 with a laser sight attached under it. On the side of the gun, he saw the following letters: U.B.C.S. He then looked at the man's weapon. A Beretta M92FS Brigadier. The writing on the side spells: S.T.A.R.S - R.P.D SPECIAL TEAM. The man then holstered his side arm before patting Leon on the back.

"Glad you could make it, Rookie."

~Line Break~

Alan walked over to the front desk, setting his 727 down before turning to the other cop.

"What's your name, Rookie?"

"Leon." The Rookie, Leon, replied "Leon Kennedy."

Alan nodded "Nice to meet you, Leon. Name's Alan. Over there's Sara. You wouldn't happen to be Leon SCOTT Kennedy?"

"Yeah, that's me. Why do you ask?"

"Before shit hit the fan, we had a party set up for you in the West Office."

"I saw it. If this wasn't happening right now, it would've been one helluva first day."

Sara, who was looking at the Item Box behind the Police Desk, looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow "First day? You just got here?"

Leon turned to her and nodded "Yeah. I got a call a week ago telling me to stay away. I wish I could've been here sooner."

"Wouldn't have changed anything, Kennedy." Sara replied "One rookie cop wouldn't have made a difference. UBCS. Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. Made up of war criminals, mercenaries and convicts who were given an out from our death sentence. SWAT. Special Weapons and Tactics. Guys who were trained to be more than your average cop and given better equipment. Look what happened to us. We all got torn apart on one night. The same damn night. If you came here a week ago, nothing would've changed. You would probably end up as another body in the streets or turn into the same thing that's trying to eat and kill us. Don't think you could've changed something back then. But you can still do something now, Kennedy."

She didn't scream or raise her voice for even a little. She was just stating the facts and Alan couldn't bring himself to argue. He simply shrugged and gave the Rookie's shoulder a comforting squeeze "She's right. Nothing would've changed. But you're here now so might as well make the most of it and help us get the fuck outta this city."

"Alright." Leon sighed "But I'm not leaving without Claire. She's here looking for her brother. He's a cop."

"Claire? Claire Redfield?"

"Yeah. Do you know her?"

"No but I served with her brother, Chris, back in S.T.A.R.S. I got good news and bad news about that."

"What's the good news?"

Alan grabbed his 727 and checked how many bullets he had left in the mag "Good news. Redfield's alive. Bad news. Claire came here for nothing. Chris left weeks ago on a vacation to Europe."

"Then I have to find her!"

Leon made a move to leave but was stopped by Alan "Woah. Hold your horses, cowboy. She could've gone anywhere in this city. For all we know, she could be dea-"

"No. She's alive and she'll find a way inside the station. I'm sure of it."

"Dude, seriously?" Sara asked. Incredulous "You're really gonna wait for this chick? How are you so sure she's gonna make it?"

"I have faith in her." He glared at the UBCS merc with determination "I'm not leaving without her."

She saw that he was set on helping the girl and looked at Alan "What about you?"

"I'm not gonna leave the Rookie behind, Sara. You know I won't. And if there's a chance that Redfield would get here, I'll take it. I'm not leaving anyone behind. Not anymore."

He was right. Sara knew that. When he found her, she was surrounded by zombies. Her M4 was out of ammo and the zombies were getting too close. She had a bullet wound on her leg after one of the civilians they were evacuating grabbed an MP5 from a dead cop and started spraying bullets. One bullet got her on her hip. Apparently, the zombies loved the smell of blood and chased after her. She told her team to get the civies to safety before leading the zombies to a dead end. She managed to take out most of them but she eventually ran out of ammo. One zombie was about to grab her but it's head was blown off. She looked up and saw Alan shooting from the fire escape. He dropped down the ladder and told her to get up before taking out the rest. When the two made their escape, she asked why did he help her. She wasn't a priority to RPD. The civies were. His response was: 'Maybe not but I'll be damned if I left someone behind again.'

She knew the man would try and save everyone if he could but he also knew when someone was beyond saving and to him, Redfield still has a chance. She sighed. She can't survive out there alone and she's been running with Alan for too long to just ditch him. Fuck it.

"Alright, dude. We'll wait for her then we can leave. But while we wait, how are we gonna get outta here without wasting our ammo on the zeds? There has to be a safe way out of this station."

"Actually." Leon pulled out the notebook he got from Elliot "There is."

~Line Break~

Minutes Earlier

Claire slammed the door shut behind her then taking aim at the door. When she was sure the zombies weren't there yet, she looked around the small room. There was a box and a table on front of her. To her right were a set of lockers and a small cardboard box on the ground. On top of it were some ammo and on one of the locker's open door was a key. She grabbed it and saw it was the courtyard door's key. She looked at the table and found a Quickdraw Army Revolver.

"Sweet."

She grabbed the gun and loaded the ammo she found. She turned around and found a grenade.

"Nice." She grabbed the grenade and looked around to see if there was anything else of use. She was interrupted when a zombie banged the door. She readied the Quickdraw and kicked the door open. The zombie staggered back but three quick shots destroyed it's head.

"Asshole."

She heard the moans of the other zombies and ran up the stairs. She dodged one trying to grab her before shooting another on the knee that it was blown off.

"Woah."

She bashed her shoulder at a zombie on her right before running to the wire mesh door. She quickly took out the key and unlocked the door before slamming it shut and locking it. She sighed in relief before looking up at the crashed helicopter.

"I guess his Pilot's Licence is getting revoked."

Joking aside, she entered the building through the door on her left. Once inside, she saw a room to her right with a sign that says: Watchman's Room. She walked in and couldn't help but be disgusted at the sight that greeted her.

"Poor guy."

The dead officer had his body torn in half. The lower part was gone. Probably behind the closed shutter judging from the blood trail. However, the body came to life and quickly turned on it's front before grabbing her leg.

"Shit!" She cursed "Get off!"

She kicked the hand away but the zombie moved to grab her again. She quickly aimed the gun with one hand at the crawler's head and fired. She watched it's head snap back from the force of the bullet before it stopped moving. She looked at the dead Undead? before shaking her head. She had to find Leon. She exited the room and moved towards the room across from the one she was just in.

She entered and saw the dead zombies on the floor. She was sure they were dead because most of their faces were blown off and one's head was crushed. She found some ammo and gunpowder before leaving through the door on the other end of the room.

She exited to a hallway filled with bodies and blood painting the walls. She cautiously moved over them before passing a fat zombie's body. It's front was filled with bloody holes. She stepped away from the body to see the exit that lead to the Main Hall. She could faintly hear some voices on the other side, one of them was Leon's. Smiling, she ran for the open shutter door.

~Line Break~

"If we can find all the medallions and place them on the Goddess Statue, we can open the secret passage under it. I got the Lion one in so we got two more to go."

Alan hummed in thought as Leon finished explaining the escape plan. Sara took off her cap, revealing short, messy, black hair, and scratched her head "Dude, is this for real? I mean, this station really has a secret passage under it? That's something you don't see everyday."

Leon and Alan snorted at that.

"Oh really? You don't see that everyday?" The Rookie's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah. And killing zombies is just another day in the office, right?" Alan added.

The mercenary huffed and crossed her arms before giving the two a glare "Ha, ha. Laugh it up, fucking jokers. Besides, we've been running for three days Alan. I'm pretty sure killing zombies became the norm after the first night."

"Good point." Alan replied with a shrug.

"LEON!"

Said cop turned around to see Claire running towards them.

"Dude." Sara muttered. She did make it.

Alan chuckled and looked at the mercenary "Well, that makes our job easier." He then looked back at the other two who were busy in their own world "Let's give them some space for a bit, yeah? Come on, place your weapons on the desk. Check our gear. I'm gonna get Marv's side arm. Go take a look at that box and see if there's some ammo we could use."

"Roger."

"My name's not Roger." This got the SWAT a punch on the shoulder from the mercenary who glared at him while taking out her side arms.

"Smartass."

She set down her M4, followed by her UBCS Standard Issue and MUP 9mm. She checked the clips of the pistols first before checking the Carbine. She pulled out a grenade and two Flash Grenades before setting down on the desk as well. She took out the mags from her vest. She had at least two mags for the Carbine, three if the one already slapped in is counted, and four clips on the MUP and Standard Issue. She then walked towards the Item Box and searched for anything that could be useful.

"Let's see... Nope. Not that one. Huh? A Samurai Edge with a blue slide? Who the hell would leave this here? Whatever." She took it out and placed it on the desk. She went back to rummaging the Item Box. She grabbed whatever ammo she could find and set it down on the desk.

Alan walked down the stairs and placed his Colt 727, Samurai Edge, MP5 and Hp3 on the desk "What did you find?"

"I found this." Sara held up the blue slide Samurai Edge and pointed at the several boxes of ammunition "Two boxes of 9mm, three boxes of .45 ACP, one box of .380 ACP and a box of shotgun shells. Couldn't find the Shotgun though."

Alan rubbed his chin and hummed in thought "I think there's one in the Safety Deposit Room in the West Wing but last I checked, it's in a locker that needs a key card to open it."

"Great. Now we just have to find a keycard and hope that it's somewhere nearby." Sara grumbled before taking back her weapons and shouldering the M4. She then whistled to the other two in the room to get their attention "Hey, Lovebirds. Break's over. We're moving."

Leon nodded and motioned for Claire to follow him. Alan grabbed the Samurai Edge and passed it to Leon before handing the Hp3 to Claire "More firepower. Can't be too careful. Grab some ammo and meet us at Reception. We'll be heading for the Safety Deposit Room to get the 870 off the locker. Though, we'll have to find a key card first. After that, we'll see about opening that passage."

"Wait." Leon reached into one of his Hip Pouches and pulled out a keycard that said: Weapons Locker Key Card "Is this the one you're looking for?"

"Huh. Would you look it that." Alan grabbed the key card and placed it into one of his best pockets "Nice job, Kennedy. You just made our job easier."

"I also have this." He then pulled out the Diamond Key "I opened the one on the second floor but not the one down here."

Alan nodded in satisfaction "Alright, new plan." He took out the key card and returned it to Leon "You and Redfield will cut through the West Office and get to the Safety Deposit Room. Parker and I will head upstairs. See if we can find something useful."

"Oh!" Leon exclaimed before taking out a red valve from God knows where "There's a steam pipe there with a missing valve. You can use this to stop the steam from blocking the way to the Showers."

Alan took the valve and gave the Rookie a quizzical look "Do you take every little thing you come upon?"

Leon scratched the back of his head and shrugged. Claire crossed her arms and gave him an amused look. Sara rubbed the bridge of her nose before heading upstairs, grumbling something about Leonardo DiCaprio-looking ass F.N.Gs and their disorder of picking up random shit. Alan chuckled as he watched her go before turning back to Leon, waiting for an answer.

"Maybe. Heh."

~Line Break~

"You know." Alan began as he moved to open the Women's Bathroom door "He does kinda look like Leonardo DiCaprio."

"Shut up, Alan."

"What? I'm just saying."

He looked at the zombie on the ground before kicking it's head none too gently. He looked at the pipe beside the Shower's doorway and set the valve. He turned it clockwise until the steam stopped blasting out the side of the doorway. Alan made a mocking bow and gestured for the door "Ladies first."

"If you're inviting me to get fucked in the shower, take me to dinner first yeah?" She retorted before bumping him away. Alan chuckled and followed after her "So you'll do it if I take you out to dinner?"

His answer was a swift kick to the shin. It may have been covered by his boot but the force of the kick was enough to send him reeling in pain.

"Fuck! It was just a joke."

Sara ignored him before exiting the Showers through the hole in the wall. She inspected the damage and concluded that whatever had done it must've been the same one making the heavy footsteps back at the East Wing's second floor. She moved towards the body sitting on the bench. She was a foot away from it before it started to fall face first into the ground. Thinking it was still alive, she unloaded three bullets from her Standard Issue to it's head after it fell to the floor. She gently nudged it's head with her boot and waited for any sort of movement or sound.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it's dead, Parker. Leave it be."

Alan walked towards some lockers and found some gunpowder inside. Then he heard a crash, followed by a screech, on the next room and quickly aimed his 727 at the door. He then gestured to Sara "Get the door."

The mercenary quickly moved to the right side of the door. Alan gave her a nod. She nodded back before back kicking the door open. Alan moved in, checking his surroundings and seeing the dead body of a cop on the ground. Sara followed after him, her M4 raised and ready to fire at anything that moved. Alan took point, cautiously moving further down the corridor.

Suddenly, the zombie a few feet ahead of him had something red, thick and long stab into it's body. It was lifted up in a bloody mess before being thrown towards him. He ducked out of the way but Sara wasn't so lucky. The body slammed into her and pinned her to the ground. Alan quickly aimed at the ceiling and was met with a disgusting sight. A skinless, quadrupedal, thing with no eyes and exposed brain hung on the ceiling. The red thing that stabbed and threw the zombie at them was it's tongue. Alan fired his weapon at it but the thing shrugged the bullets off, and with a show of horrifying speed and agility, it lunged at him and pinned him to the ground. It bent backwards and opened it's maw, intent to bite Alan's head off.

Sara, still pinned under the dead zombie, saw this and pulled out her Standard Issue before unloading the whole clip at the monster's chest. The monster staggered a bit after the last shot and screeched before leaping back up the ceiling. Alan wasted no time and fired his weapon at the thing. It's tongue shot out and he narrowly dodged it by rolling to the side. By now, Sara had pushed the body off her and retrieved her M4. She switched from Semi-auto to Three-round Burst and let loose four volley of bullets at the monster.

The monster screeched as the bullets hit it's body in rapid succession. Alan, now standing up, joined Sara in riddling it with bullets. It screeched once more before dropping to the ground and swiped it's large claw upwards at Alan. The claw struck and threw him on the other end of the small corridor. Three bullets connected to the back of it's brain and the monster turned to face Sara. Said mercenary fired another round before the gun clicked empty. Fuck. She forgot she only 15 bullets left in the mag. She ejected the mag to reload but doing so gave the thing the opportunity it need to pounce her. It pinned her to the ground and tried to bite her head off. She kept it back with her left arm while her other hand took out one of her grenades and wedged it in it's mouth. She kicked the creature back as it tried to get the grenade off it's mouth.

"Hey, ugly!"

The creature turned to the sound of her voice and she smirked. It may not have any eyes but it still felt good to do this. She held up her finger and twirled the grenade's safety pin on it "Boom."

The grenade exploded, taking the creature's upper body with it. All that's left was a pair of skinless legs. Sara sighed and shakily stood up. She hurried to Alan's side when she noticed he was sitting on the ground, grunting and holding his stomach. She crouched and gently removed his arm, giving her a good view of the massive bleeding cut the monster's claw made.

"Don't worry. I got something for this."

She took out one of the First Aid Sprays she picked up and sprayed it on his wound. Alan grit his teeth and slammed his fist on the ground "God... That stings. It works great but it still fucking stings."

Sara helped him to his teeth before handing him his 727. He nodded his thanks before checking how much bullets he had left in the mag. Sara took out a fresh mag and slapped it in her M4. She looked at Alan with concern and asked "You alright, dude?"

"Yeah." He replied after reloading the gun "I'm fine. Let's go. STARS Office is nearby. Let's see if we can find something useful in my old desk. Haven't cleaned that out in ages. Hopefully, no one decided to touch it while I was gone."

He led her to the STARS Office and the man went straight for his desk. She observed his old work space while he rummaged through his desk's drawers and saw the things strewn about. His name plaque. A picture of a happy-looking white cat with it's mouth open in a smile while lying on it's belly at the top of a grumpy looking brown dog. Next to it was another picture of a large group of soldiers. Behind them were more soldiers sitting on four Humvees. There was writing on the bottom right that said: B Company, 75th Ranger Regiment. Somalia '93. Some pens and paper. A book with the title: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

'Huh. Who knew?'

Her eyes then found themselves on the magazine next to it. She rolled her eyes when she saw the title.

'Really?' She thought dryly 'Last month's issue of Playboy. Whatever dude.'

When he emptied out the contents of one drawer, she found a picture of a blonde haired girl with her arms around a younger Alan. Beside it was a worn envelope that had the words 'Dear Alan' on the front.

'Ouch. He got "Dear John'd".' She then noticed him looking at the photo for a long time before shaking his head and dropping a pile of papers on top of it. Out of sight, out of mind. She guessed.

Alan suddenly hummed in satisfaction before taking out a pair of Hand Grenades and Flash Grenades and setting them down on the top of the desk "Okay. That's something useful. Search everything you can in this room, Parker. I'll check on the Captain's Office."

"Got it."

The two spent their time trying to find something useful. Sara found a First Aid Spray and Hi-Grade Gunpowder. Alan, on the other hand, found a box and a roll of film inside Captain Wesker's desk. He also found a battery and thought it might be useful later.

"That's everything." Alan commented.

"Then let's go. What did Kennedy say again? A Unicorn Statue, right? Where is that again?"

"In the Lounge. It's just around the corner. Come on."

The two left the S.T.A.R.S Office and made their way to the Lounge. Once outside, Alan opened the door slightly and peeked to make sure there weren't any zombies in the room.

"Clear. Let's move in."

The two entered and stared at the statue. Alan walked in front of the statue and tried to remember what the code was.

"Was it Fish, Scorpion, Bird?"

"Fish, Scorpion, Pot."

"Thanks."

While he set up the code, Sara found a map and decided to keep it. She didn't know this place like Alan did so she needed it in case they got separated or something. She studied the map, ignoring the sounds of the statue moving behind her and Alan's exclamation.

"Got it."

She looked away from the map and nodded. Nodding back, Alan radioed Leon "Kennedy, we got the Unicorn Medallion. What's your status, over?"

~Line Break~

Minutes Earlier

Leon grunted as he tried to keep the zombie from biting him. As he and Claire entered the Safety Deposit Room, Leon was grabbed by a zombie from the back. He tried to pull out his Combat Knife but the zombie pushed him down on the ground. Claire couldn't take the shot at first, afraid that she might hit Leon, but when the zombie pinned him to the ground and left it's back exposed. She fired the Hp3 Alan gave her and unloaded three shots before kicking the zombie off Leon. She helped her friend up before the two of them riddled the zombie with bullets. Claire looked at him and asked "You okay?"

"Yeah." Leon sighed out before looking at her "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

The two smiled at each other. An awkward silence filling the air. Leon rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat "Maybe we should get those weapons now."

"Yeah." Claire agreed, looking away while rubbing her arm "We should."

The two passed the electronically-sealed lockers and reached the end of the room. Leon inserted the key card and watched the Weapons Locker open. He grabbed the W-870 and loaded it with the Shotgun Shells he found throughout the station. Claire, on the other hand, grabbed the GM-79 and tested it out.

"Here."

Claire looked at Leon and saw him offering three Red Grenade Shells

"Nice."

She gratefully accepted it and loaded one into the Launcher. She secured the weapon before pulling out her Quickdraw. She looked at Leon and asked "Ready?"

"Locked and Loaded."

"Let's go, hotshot."

The two left the room and made their way to Operations. Traversing through the corridor, the two took down a couple of zombies. Leon aimed for the knees and disabled the zombie before unloading at the zombie's head until he was sure it was dead. Claire dodged a zombie that tried to grab her before kicking it's knee. When it fell to one knee, she took out her knife and stabbed it right in the forehead. She stabbed it a second time before kicking the body away. She sighed and nodded at Leon. He nodded back and the two made their way to Operations without a hitch.

Once inside, Leon walked to the chained door and took out his bolt cutters. He looked over his shoulder towards Claire "Search this part of the room. I'll search this one."

"Got it."

Leon then cut the chains and opened the door. He looked around for a bit and grabbed a Green Herb and combined it with another Green Herb he had. He searched around for anything useful and saw an electronic device on a table. He noticed that it was one of the parts he needed for the detonator. He took out the detonator and combined it with the device. All he needed now was a battery and he can use it to activate the C4 on the barricade. He heard footsteps behind him as Claire entered the room, placing a Flash Grenade in one of the Hip they found on the way.

"Found anything?" She asked.

"A part for the detonator. There's a C4 attached to a barricade that's blocking the way to the Maiden Statue. If we could find the battery for this thing, we can clear the way to the statue."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go."

Leon lead the way out of Operations and up the stairs. They reached the second floor and heard gunshots, followed by an explosion. The two contemplated on whether or not to check it out but that decision was made for them when zombies on the ground tarted to rise up. They quickly climbed the stairs to the third floor and hurried to the West Storage Room. They cut through the hole in the wall and exited the small room to a corridor. The explosion must have roused the zombies on the third floor because the moment they reached the West Storage Room door, zombies came from around the corner of both corridors and were moving towards them.

Claire reached for the Flash Grenade but Leon held her hand back "Wait. Save it for something worse. Just shoot their legs. It'll slow them down. Trust me."

Without another word, he aimed the MP5 and fired at their knees. Claire followed his example and fired her Hp3. The trick worked as the zombies fell to the ground and slowly crawled to them. Before they could get close, Leon opened fire on their heads. He watched in satisfaction as some heads were blown apart, making him confident that they weren't getting up any time soon. Claire on the other hand, made quick and efficient shots with her Quickdraw. One got close and grabbed her leg only for her to kick it away and fire the Hp3 at it's head. She kicked another's arm away as it tried to reach for her and quickly crushed it's head with her boot.

"Ugh."

She looked around her and noticed the zombies were all dead. She breathed a sigh of relief before feeling someone squeeze her shoulder gently. She looked over her shoulder and saw Leon gesture his head for the door.

"Come on. Let's see if we can get that barricade down."

"Okay."

They entered the room and Leon led her to the barricade. Leon studied the C4 and looked at the detonator. It could work, if only they could find a goddamn battery. His radio suddenly crackled to life.

"Kennedy, we got the Unicorn Medallion. What's your status, over?"

"We got a slight problem. There's a barricade between us and the Maiden Statue. There's a C4 attached to it but the detonator doesn't have any batteries in it."

"Sit tight. I just found a battery here. What's your twenty?"

"Third floor. West Storage Room."

"Solid copy. Abernathy, out."

~Line Break~

"Solid copy. Abernathy, out." Alan turned to Sara "Kennedy and Redfield are on the third floor. They got a barricade blocking them from getting to the statue. There's a C4 with a detonator that doesn't have power. I guess taking that battery was useful after all. Come on. I'll take point. We're Oscar Mike."

"Roger that."

The two retraced their steps until they were back at the stairs. While moving up the staircase, they noticed the zombies that we're twitching a bit. Taking no chances, they put a bullet on every body they passed.

"They've been busy."

"So were we. The ugly fucker wasn't easy you know."

"Yeah. I got the fucking scar to prove it, Parker."

"And I'm the one who treated it, dude."

The two stopped bantering when they saw the giant hole in the wall.

"What the hell could've done this?"

Sara examined the damage and knew it was the same guy that made the hole in the Showers "Whatever it is, just hope our bullets are enough to take it down."

"Yeah."

They cut through the room and entered the corridor. They passed by more bodies before reaching the West Storage Room. Before they entered, Alan grabbed his radio "Kennedy, come in. We're at the door. Hold your fire."

"Understood."

Alan opened the door and the two entered. They traversed through the large room until they reached the other two. Leon noticed the rip on his vest.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Big, skinless motherfucker. Big-ass claws hurt like a bitch. Well, it's only legs now. Fucker ate a goddamn grenade." Sara replied before studying the barricade. She hummed before looking back at Alan "Where's the battery?"

Alan reached into one of his vest pockets and threw the battery at Sara. Said woman caught it and turned her attention to Leon "Detonator?"

Leon threw the detonator in his hand and Sara caught it as well. The trio watched her as she set up the detonator on the C4. They heard a beep and Sara quickly hid behind a pillar. The others followed her example as the C4 counted down from ten.

"Better cover your ears for this." Sara warned.

A few seconds later, the C4 exploded. The smoke cleared and the group saw the way was clear.

"I think we just woke up the whole neighborhood."

"You think?" Sara replied sarcastically.

Claire was the first to enter and studied the statue. Leon followed and stood beside her. Alan moved to the back of the statue and looked at Leon "What's the code?"

"Uh. Head, Bow and Arrow, Snake."

Sara left them to their devices as she examined the dead bodies on the floor. She looked back at the destroyed barricade and wondered.

'Did someone lock them up here and left them to die? But why? They don't look like they've been zombified so why were they locked up?'

So many questions yet she couldn't find any answers. Before she could contemplate further, they heard a horrible screech inside the room. Sara quickly raised her M4 and began looking in all directions. Alan tossed the newly acquired Medallion at Leon before aiming his own Carbine and tried to locate the thing. Leon and Claire were confused but they followed the other two's example and readied their weapons.

Sara heard something drop and turned at the sound. Suddenly, a large tongue shot out of the dark and snatched the weapon from her hands. Alan didn't waste any time and opened fire on the monster's location. They heard it screech before vanishing back to the darkness. Sara, who took out her MUP, pointed her flashlight over very dark spot in the room. Behind them, Claire and Leon switched to their newly acquired weapons. Alan took point. Cautiously walking out the cell with Sara beside him. Out of the darkness, the monster lunged and pinned Alan on the ground. It opened it's maw to bite him on the neck.

"NOT AGAIN!"

Leon ran to him and fired a pointblank shot from his W-870. The creature was thrown off and screeched at him before leaping on all fours at the ceiling. Sara and Leon fired at it as it crawled away while Claire aimed her Grenade Launcher.

"Eat this, ugly!"

Alan, who still had his back on the floor and firing his side arm at the creature, looked at Claire and his eyes widened.

"Shit." He cursed before rising to a crouch. He grabbed Sara's fallen weapon and fired at the retreating creature in bursts. Claire fired the launcher and the group watched the shell explode on contact. The creature dropped to the ground, flames licking it's body before being gunned down by the others. It gave one final screech before falling to the ground dead.

The group looked at the smoking corpse before Sara kicked the side of it's body. She and Alan looked at each other before aiming their respective side arms at the creature's brain and fired. Alan handed Sara back her weapon before picking up his own. He looked at the group and motioned his head for the door "Let's get the fuck outta this hellhole."

~Line Break~

"That's it. Our way out."

Alan, Leon and Sara looked at the door that led underground. After placing the last of the medallions, the Goddess Statue revealed the secret passageway underneath it. Meanwhile, Claire was looking at the security feed. Her eyes found their way into Camera 6's feed.

"Uh, guys."

She grabbed the laptop and showed the feed to the others. The camera showed a very large man in a black trenchcoat and fedora, stomping towards the camera. He stopped right in front of it before raising his fist and punching the camera, destroying it and cutting off the feed. Suddenly, they heard loud footsteps coming from the second floor.

"We gotta fucking go, now!" Sara opened the door and nodded for them to move along. Leon and Claire ran down the staircase while Alan stayed behind "Alan, come on. Move it."

Alan didn't reply but raised his and aimed at the second floor. He heard the door open and out came the Man in the Trenchcoat. He lowered his weapon and turned to Sara "Flashbang, now!"

Sara took out one of her Flash Grenades and tossed it at Alan. The SWAT caught it and pulled the pin before facing Trenchcoat, who was making his way down the stairs "Hey, Trenchy. Flash out!"

He threw the Flash Grenade at Trenchy's feet and covered his eyes with his forearm. He then aimed his 727 at the disoriented giant's head and fired, taking off Trenchy's fedora before running to the secret passage.

"Come on, Parker. We're Oscar Mike."

Sara slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs. She looked back up just as the passageway was beginning to close. The last thing she saw was Trenchy glaring down at her. She responded by raising her middle finger at him.

"Up yours, Trenchy." She ran and rejoined the others. As they traversed further down the path, she couldn't help but think.

'This place fucking blows.'


	2. Snafu Ch 2

Sara joined the others as they searched around the office. She wondered who the hell would make an office under a statue? Scratch that. Why even make a statue that needs all these medallions to open up a door that leads someplace underground? She shook her head before walking over at the typewriter on the desk. She watched the others look around for something useful and thought they can do that without her. She sat down on the chair and typed: All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy

'Hehe. That movie was weird.' She thought before leaving the chair and following Alan out the door. The two looked at found an elevator on the small hall and called the other two over.

"Where do you think it goes?"

"Hm. No idea. Didn't even know this thing existed." Alan replied.

Claire looked at the three and shrugged before entering the elevator "Come on, guys. Down the rabbit hole."

~Line Break~

"Hello? HELLO!?"

"Redfield, get back here!"

Alan cursed as Claire ran ahead of the group. Before they could run after her, something big ran on the floor above them. Alan turned to Kennedy "Go after her, rookie. We'll watch your back."

Leon nodded before following after Claire. Alan watched him go before nodding to Sara. The two raised their weapons and aimed at the walkway above them.

"What the fuck was that?"

"No idea. Eyes open, Parker. I got a bad feeling about this."

They cautiously made their way past the generators and into a large room filled with more machinery. Alan's eyes found on the crouched forms of Leon and Claire. He heard hushed tones coming from them and made his way over, Sara walking beside him. They only managed to take a few steps when they heard something behind them.

"Ugh. Rraggh."

The two quickly turned around and aimed at the monstrosity in front of them. It's body was was barely human. Nearly everything on it's right side and it's chest were mutated. Clothes were ripped open but they can tell he wore a lab coat. A Doctor? Then it's mutated shoulder opened to reveal a large eye. They should've moved. Every instinct told them to move but they were transfixed at it. The mutant roared and swung a broken metal pipe in it's mutated hand. Sara ducked in time but Alan didn't. The pipe slammed into his gut and sent him flying over the railing and into one of the machines. He fell to the floor below, unmoving. Sara prepared to fire but the monster backhanded her and sent her flying towards the other two.

~Line Break~

"Hey, it's OK... We won't hurt you. Promise."

The little girl poked her head out from behind the boxes and Claire could see her face. Blond hair tied in a ponytail. A red headband nestled on her head. She wore something like a school uniform. White blouse under a blue plaid vest. Black shorts with matching socks and white sneakers. Leon crouched down beside her and she handed him the flashlight. Claire then held out her hand for the little girl to take.

"Do you need help? Here, you can take my hand..."

"You... need... help." The little girl stuttered out.

"What?"

Before the little girl could answer, Leon and Claire heard a scream behind them just before Sara slammed on the wedged locker. The little girl hid behind the boxes while Claire tended to the mercenary. Leon raised his MP5 and saw the monster that threw their friend.

"What the!?"

The monster roared before charging at him. He didn't have time to warn Claire before it grabbed him with by the neck and slammed him to the ground. Leon screamed and felt the walkway they were standing on begin to give out. Meanwhile, Claire aimed at the monster's back.

"Hey, Asshole!"

She fired shot after shot until the monster roared and turned around. It raised the broken pipe and swung down. Claire managed to dodge but the pipe slammed down on the walkway and it gave out. Everyone on the platform fell with it. Claire quickly recovered and helped Leon up. She handed him his fallen SMG before aiming at the recovering monster.

The monster roared as it stood up. In it's mutated hand was Sara's M4. It looked at it before turning it's gaze at the prone form of the mercenary. It crushed the gun in it's hand before picking up the broken pipe on the ground beside it. It growled as it stomped it's way towards the fallen mercenary.

Claire and Leon quickly opened fire on the monster, hoping to get it's attention away from Sara. The bullets managed to hit the large eye on it's shoulder and the monster turned it's rage-filled gaze at them. It roared before charging at them. Leon quickly shoved Claire to the side before being grabbed by the head by the monster's mutated claw.

"LEON!" Claire grabbed the rookie's fallen MP5 and aimed at the monster. Unfortunately, she couldn't fire at the risk of hitting Leon. Said cop was punching and kicking, hoping to get the monster to let his head go. He then remembered the knife Marvin gave him and reached for it. He pulled the knife out, glad that the monster's hand didn't cover his whole head, and stabbed the monster right in it's shoulder eye. The monster let him go while screaming in pain. Leon backpedaled and took out his Matilda. He fired at it again and again, hoping he was actually doing damage to it.

While all this was happening, Claire had switched to her GM-79 and was waiting for Leon to backpedal towards her. When he reached her, she fired an incendiary shell. The shell exploded on contact and lit the monster aflame. It roared in pain before falling to one knee. Claire didn't waste the opportunity and quickly reloaded the launcher. She fired another incendiary shell and hoped the thing would go down already.

Unfortunately, the monster started to rise up. It's gaze locked solely on her as it snarled in anger. It charged at the two, it's weapon raised to strike. The two rolled out of the way just as it swung it's weapon wide. Claire was about to load another shell but it grabbed her leg and lifted her in the air, making her drop the GM-79. Leon, who had recovered his MP5, fired the whole clip on the monster's back. The monster roared before turning around and throwing Claire at him. He was busy reloading the gun when Claire's body slammed into him with enough force to send them to the ground a few feet away.

Suddenly, a bullet struck the monster in the back of it's head and turned around to fave it's attacker. Sara, who was leaning her shoulder on one of the machines, had the MUP in her left hand and the UBCS Standard Issue, which still had smoke coming out of the barrel, in her right.

"Not dead yet, Fucker!"

She fired her pistols at the monster's shoulder eye. It roared and wildly swung the metal pipe all over the place, hitting some of the larger pipes and causing gas to leak out of them. Sara cursed her luck and wondered if the monster did it on purpose to obscure her vision or just did it because it was having a tantrum. As the gas filled the area around her, she limped away from her spot and rounded the maze-like room. She kept quiet, keeping an ear out in case it was right behind her or just around the corner. She could feel herself sweat and her hands slightly tremble. She heard a clang behind her and quickly turned around, firing two shots.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's us. It's us!"

Sara narrowed her eyes and saw two figures move closer to her. Once they were close enough, they were revealed to be Claire and Leon. The rookie had 870 out, a good idea considering the gas obscuring the area, never know when the monster might just be around the corner. Claire, on the other hand, was wielding the MP5. The three heard another clang and settled themselves back-to-back, fingers on the trigger as they kept an eye on their foggy surroundings.

Without warning, the monster's metal pipe swung out from the gas and slammed the three of them on the midsection. They were thrown off their and landed in different ways. Leon had his back slam into a machine, causing sparks to erupt from it. Claire fell to the ground and rolled a few feet away, clutching her midsection in pain. Sara slammed to a metal pillar and slid down

"Son of a bitch." She cursed and looked up, seeing the monster stalking towards her. She took out a grenade and pulled the pin before throwing it at the monster's feet "Right back at ya."

The grenade hit the ground a few inches in front of it and rolled towards the monster. It stepped over it but the grenade exploded underneath it. It roared in pain and fell to it's knee. Sara struggled to get up before feeling someone grab her arm and pull her up. She looked to the side and saw Alan. The SWAT had one arm supporting the mercenary while firing his 727 from the hip. Sara then raised her MUP and joined him in shooting the monster. They were soon joined by a limping Leon and Claire. The rookie raised his Matilda and fired at the downed monster. Claire, on the other hand, loaded the GM-79 with a fresh incendiary shell and fired. The explosion, along with the flames licking it's skin, caused the monster to roar in pain. They noticed it's shoulder eye was red, hopefully it was a good thing.

Claire reloaded the grenade launcher when she saw the monster starting to rise up. It roared and charged at them. She and Leon dodged out of the way. Alan, however, didn't. He shoved Sara to the side and was slammed back by the monster's shoulder. It didn't give him time to recover before grabbing him by the head and dragging him away. He reached for his knife and repeatedly stabbed the monster's arm to no avail. Sara brought her pistols up and fired at the monster's back. It just shrugged off the bullets and kept dragging Alan's kicking body away. She heard the guns click and the slides lock back.

"Fuck."

The monster dragged Alan's body towards the railing, intent on throwing him over to his doom. Before he could get the chance, however, Leon ran behind it and fired a pointblank shot from his 870. The monster stumbled forward and let Alan's head go. The SWAT quickly scrambled away just as an incendiary shell exploded on the monster's back and forced it over the railing, screaming and roaring as it fell to the abyss.

Alan let out deep breaths as the adrenaline wore off. A hand was held out in front of and he looked up to see it's owner was Kennedy. He nodded and took the offered appendage. Leon helped him up before Alan patted the rookie in the back.

"Thanks, man. If we ever get outta here, drinks are on me."

Leon chuckled and shook Alan's hand "I'll hold you to that."

"Hehe."

The two walked over to the girls, who were looking up at a platform with a ladder. The ladder was dropped down and they could see the little girl standing on the second floor. Claire, Leon and Sara went ahead and climbed up the ladder. Alan stayed behind to pick up any of their fallen weapons and scrounged the area for anything that could be of use. Some ammo boxes and herbs but that's it. Normally, he would be confiscating herbs. Not using them. At least these herbs had healing properties. He remembered using one of the herbs he confiscated once. Damn plant took him to fucking Mars. He shook his head and tried to forget his 'Out-of-this-World' experience.

~Line Break~

"How you holding up?"

"Fine. Considering how many times I've been thrown around like a ragdoll." Sara replied as she applied First Aid Spray over her body. She didn't know how it worked but apparently, spraying it over your body can instantly heal you from any damage. But, who was she to complain? It got the job than and it's better than waiting for a medic to patch you up when you can do it yourself. Although, it sucks that you waste a whole can doing it. How much are these things anyway? Must've cost a fortune to civies.

Alan offered his hand to her and helped her up. They let the three go on ahead while Sara got her bearings. Alan stayed behind to watch her back. Sara cursed her luck when Alan gave her back her M4. Big fucker destroyed beyond repair. She sighed and unholstered her MUP. She still had one mag left for that Carbine. What a damn waste.

"Come on." Alan nodded towards the ladder "Let's get the fuck outta this dump."

She performed a brass check on her pistol before nodding. They only got a few steps in before they heard gunshots. The two shared a look before Alan ran to the ladder, Sara not far behind.

"Can we get a goddamn break for once?"

~Line Break~

"Damn. We need a keycard."

"You wouldn't happen to have another one with you?"

Leon shook his head and turned to face the other two. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head "Nope. Sorry."

Claire pouted mockingly "Oh, boo."

Leon chuckled but slowly reached for his holstered gun "Don't turn around."

Claire saw him reaching for his gun and held Sherry tighter, hearing the low growl behind her. She nodded to him and he nodded in return. He pulled out his gun and Claire made a run for it with Sherry. The moment they left, the hideous looking Doberman ran after them. Or would have if Leon didn't put a bullet in it's body. The zombie dog staggered before charging at Leon. He fired again but the dog dodged and pounced him. He held it back with his left arm while trying to reach for his fallen gun with the other.

Claire hid Sherry behind a pillar and told her to stay there. She turned back to Leon and saw him get pounced by the zombie dog. She took out her revolver and was about to fire but someone beat her to it. She looked to the shooter and was expecting to see Alan or Sara but instead saw a woman in a beige coat. Short black her and eyes obscured by a pair of black tinted glasses. Claire aimed her gun at the woman but kept her finger off the trigger.

Leon, who had retrieved his pistol, did the same. The woman looked at them and scoffed "Stay sharp."

She moved to leave. Leon and Claire would've told her to stop but the zombie dog growled and tried to bite Leon. Claire quickly put a bullet to it's head the same time Leon did, causing most of the dog's head to just explode.

"Hands in the air, lady."

Leon and Claire heard Sara's voice and saw her and Alan aiming their weapons at the woman. Said woman crossed her arms before pulling out a badge and showing it to them.

"Lower it."

Claire motioned for Sherry to stay down before helping Leon up. She didn't trust that woman. Something about her just didn't sit right.

"You okay?" She asked Leon.

"Aside from the blood, guts and rotten stench all over me. I'm good."

Claire wrinkled her nose "Ugh. You need a shower. Bad."

Leon raised his forearm to his nose and sniffed. He quickly recoiled and shook his head "Ugh. Definitely."

The two walked over to the others just as Alan gave the badge back to the woman. He nodded at Sara "It's good."

Sara lowered her gun slowly but still kept her eyes on the woman. Alan did the same before asking "FBI, huh? When I saw that, I was expecting someone like SWAT. Not someone who looked like a P.I. So the question is, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Classified." The woman replied casually. Too casual for him. Raccoon's been the literal definition of hell on earth. Any one in this situation would either be panicking or, like them, cautious. This woman was neither. Plus, she looked far too clean for this. No cuts, bruises, dirt, grime or even a drop of blood on her clothing and person.

"Bullshit." Sara called out. Voicing his, and probably the other two's, unspoken opinion to that "We're in a zombie apocalypse, toots. You can't pull that shit outta your ass and hand it to us." Everyone noticed that she was slowly raising her weapon again "So either come clean right now or your zombie chow. FBI, right? So tell us how the fuck did this shitshow start?"

"...Classified." And with that, she walked past them.

The four watched her go. Sara scoffed and holstered her gun "Bitch."

"Maybe." Alan said "But we still gotta open that door. Kennedy, got a key for thi- Where'd he go?"

Claire pointed at the door to where the woman walked away with her thumb. Judging by her look, she didn't like that one bit. Alan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Fucking rookie." He muttered before handing Sara his Colt 727 "Stay here and see if you can find anything useful. You and Redfield are gonna keep an eye on the kid. I'll try and get the rookie back. If we're lucky, he might pick up the key card on the way."

"Got it." She checked the magazine before nodding "Keep your eyes on that chick. Gut's telling me she's bad news."

"Let's hope your not. I'm fine with killing zombies. At least they don't shoot guns."

"Good luck."

Alan nodded and left to go after Leon but not before taking out his Samurai Edge.

~Line Break~

It didn't take long for Alan to find him. Leon was on the very last cell, away from the rest. He was talking to someone, a survivor?

"Just get me the fuck outta here!"

Alan joined Leon just in time to see a large arm break through the cement walls inside the cell. The hand grabbed the guy by the head and the two raised their weapons at him. They couldn't get a shot and could only watch as the guy's head was crushed like a melon. The hand let the body go and Alan tried to see who it belonged to. Unfortunately, it was too dark to see.

"Oh my God..."

Alan looked at the damage and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Poor guy was barely recognizable. The two heard someone approaching them and raised their weapons at the figure.

"Stand down or we will fire!"

The woman from before walked over to them, casual as ever "It's just me. You can put this things away now."

She looked at the cell and observed the body "You guys might wanna get out of here. Wouldn't wanna end up like Ben, would you?"

"Who's this guy, anyway?"

"Ben Bertolucci. An Informant." She crossed her arms before turning away from the body "He had information on my investigation."

"So what he said was true?" Leon asked.

The woman simply dismissed him and walked away.

"Hey, you can't keep walking away from me."

"So just you?" Alan asked bemusedly. Seems the Rookie got a crush on the FBI lady.

Leon cringed "Uh. I- I mean us."

Alan chuckled before going serious "Who's the dead guy and what did he say?"

"He said he was going to blow the whistle on Chief Irons."

"So the fat bastard locked him up."

"Why does everyone seem to hate the Chief? Sounds like a nice guy from the magazines."

Alan shook his head "Don't believe that BS. Irons is a coward who doesn't know jackshit. Nobody on RPD liked the guy. I saw the fat ass looking at the Mayor's daughter like a fucking pervert. Didn't even bother hiding it until someone called his name. Did the same thing to some of the secretaries before they quit. Mostly blonds though. And the fact that his office is full of fucking taxidermy animals. Creepy as hell, I'll tell ya. Hopefully, he's some Zeke's dinner by now."

"Huh. Ben said the same thing."

Alan looked at the body again. Ben Bertolucci. Why does that name sounded familiar? Wait.

"Ben Bertolucci, right?"

"Yeah. That's his name. At least, that's what she said."

"I think this guy was seeing the Mayor's daughter or something like that. Guess that's another reason why Irons would lock him up. Like I said, he was eyeing the Mayor's kid. Fat fuck must've been jealous, too."

"Maybe. He's got the key card. But I haven't found the key to this thing." Leon gave the bars a tug.

"Then let's find it and get the fuck outta here. I for one don't wanna end up with my head squashed like a melon."

"You and me both."

The two gave the body a look one last time before leaving.

~Line Break~

Earlier

Sara watched him go before turning to Claire "Where's the kid?"

Claire walked over to the pillar and bid Sherry out "Come on, it's OK. It's just us."

The girl walked away from the pillar and hugged Claire's side. Sara couldn't help but smile at that. The kid was adorable and looked like she imprinted on Redfield. She walked over to them and crouched to the kid's level "You are just adorable, ya know. I don't understand why someone as cute as you lived this long but I'm not complaining."

She reached over and pinched both of Sherry's cheeks. The girl was trying to push her hands away but she was smiling and laughing as well.

'God, this kid is too cute for the zombie apocalypse.'

"Sherry."

Sara quickly turned around and raised her gun to the source of the voice but the last thing she saw was a flash and a horrible pain on her temple before blacking out.

~Line Break~

Claire stared in shock as Sara fell to the ground. She took out her gun but saw the shooter already pointing his at her.

"Ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He taunted and slowly walked over to them "Drop the gun, on the ground, hands behind your head."

Claire responded with a glare before walking in front of Sherry. She wasn't gonna let this guy near her.

"On the ground, now!" He yelled one more time before firing a shot at her feet.

Claire simply glared but complied. She dropped her weapon and brought her hands behind her head before kneeling. Who is this fucker anyway? And how does he know Sherry?

The man then threw a set of cuffs at Sherry's feet but kept the gun pointed at her "Sherry, tie her up."

"You can't be serious."

"Shut up! Tie her up, now!"

Sherry was terrified. Her body visibly shaking from fear. Not for herself but for clear. The man saw that she wouldn't move and sighed in annoyance "Alright, then."

He walked closer and let the barrel of the gun nearly kiss Claire's forehead "Tie her up now or she dies."

Sherry quickly grabbed the cuffs and bound Claire's wrists. While this happened, Claire kept her gaze on the man "What's this all about?"

"Child endangerment, for starters." He replied before walking over the gate's controls and unlocking it. He turned around and gestured for Sherry.

"Sherry, come here."

"What are you gonna do to her?"

"None of your fucking business."

Claire began to struggle in her bonds "If you hurt her, I swear to God, I will fuc-"

He didn't let her finish as he kicked her down. He knelt down and grabbed Claire by the hair and pointed his gun under her jaw "What's your name?"

Claire didn't respond and simply struggled to get out.

"What's your fucking name!?"

"Claire!"

"Sherry, you come with me now or say goodbye to Claire."

"Okay, okay. I'll go!" Sherry quickly hurried to the man's side "You better be taking me to my mom."

The man spread his arms and nodded "Absolutely."

Claire managed to move to a sitting position and yelled "Don't listen to him! He's full of shit!"

The man then backhanded her and forced her back to the ground. Sherry could feel the tears on the corner of her eyes about to pour "Stop hurting her! Please!"

The man roughly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the Parking Garage "Don't tell me how to do my job!"

"Stop! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Obviously, nobody taught you manners. We'll just have to fix that!"

Claire managed to break free from the binds and jumped to her feet. She ran for Sherry but the gate shut just before she could get out.

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU FUCKER!"

She kicked the gate in frustration before remembering what happened to Sara. She quickly ran to the mercenary's side and turned her over.

"Oh, thank God."

She was expecting a huge bloody hole on her head but to her relief, she was just grazed. She could see her steady breathing and let out a sigh of relief. She heard a door open and saw Alan and Leon exit the door. Alan saw the body and quickly ran to their side.

"What happened?"

She told him what happened and Alan couldn't help but punch the door of the car in frustration, leaving a dent on it. This was not good. Not fucking good at all. Leon brought a hand to Claire's shoulder.

"We'll find them. We'll find her. I promise."

Claire looked down but brought a hand over Leon's and gave it a gentle squeeze. She let go and stood up. A fire in her eyes. Determined to find Sherry and kill the bastard that took her. She looked at him in the eye and Leon could see the determination in hers.

"You damn right we will."

"Good. Because we just found a key card for the gate. Bad news. It's electrically locked. We have to find the panel for the circuits to open it."

"Then let's go."

She set off towards the way where she saw the man come from. Leon moved to follow her but stopped and saw Alan still looking over Sara. Before he could ask, Alan already answered him.

"I'm not leaving her. I didn't leave her to then and I won't leave her now." He turned around and faced Leon "Find a way to get this gate open. I'll stay here and watch her. God knows how long before she wakes up."

He turned around and gently picked up Sara's unconscious form. He walked over to a car and gently set her down on the hood. Sitting down with her back on the windshield. He took out a can of First Aid Spray and gently applied a bit on her wound. She grimaced but didn't show any other reactions.

Leon watched them for another second before leaving. They have to find Sherry. He moved but stopped when he saw a gold locket on the ground.

'Must be Sherry's.' He thought before picking it up. He'll give it to Claire when he catches up.

~Line Break~

Claire watched the Licker screech one last time before dying. She reloaded the GM-79 and waited for the fire to burn out. If she finds that bastard, and she will, burning him would be the least of his worries. Too distracted by her thoughts, she didn't notice the second Licker in the room. The creature dropped behind and raised it's claw to strike her down only to stagger back as it's side was pelted with 18.1mm pellets.

Claire turned around and switched to her Quickdraw. She fanned the hammer and sent six .45 ACP bullets on the dazed Licker. She switched to the Hp3 and fired while backpedaling towards Leon. Said cop rolled a grenade over to the Licker's feet and watched it explode. The Licker gave one last screech before dying. Claire sighed before reloading the handgun. She turned to Leon and nodded "Thanks."

Leon looked at the corpses of the Lickers and looked back at Claire "Don't mention it. Oh." He reached to one of his pockets and pulled out Sherry's locket "It's Sherry's. I thought you might wanna give it back to her yourself."

Claire gently took the item "Thanks, Leon."

"No problem. Now, come on. Sherry's waiting."

~Line Break~

It took them a while but they found the key to open the room next to the elevator. To Leon, it was funny that they found it in the morgue. People in RPD just loves to hide things where you least expect them... in a morgue, right next to a sleeping zombie. Although, seeing those VERY BIG roaches gave him the creeps. Seeing those things, the only thing he could think of was: I'm gonna need a bigger boot for this. Ugh.

They opened the door to the room and entered. Claire activated the power for the elevator while Leon looked around for anything useful. Herb, ammo, etc. What struck him the most was the amount of porn magazines in the booth. He looked around and were having second thoughts on touching anything else in the room.

"Leon."

He looked outside and saw Claire gesturing for the elevator. He nodded and left the room, reminding himself to wash his hands if he ever gets the chance. He followed Claire inside and pressed the button.

"Up we go."

~Line Break~

Sara opened her eyes to the dimly lit Parking Garage. She looked around and saw Alan leaning back on one of the pillars. Talking to someone on the radio. She looked down and noticed she was sitting on the hood of a squad car. Her weapons set neatly beside her. She grabbed them and got down from the car, walking towards the occupied SWAT.

"See. What'd I tell ya. It's full of stuffed animals. Irons' a good taxidermist, a horrible Police Chief. Find whatever clues you can get from his office. Maybe it'll help you figure out where he might have taken her. Good luck, Kennedy. Abernathy, out."

Sara then made herself known, patting him on the shoulder. Alan grabbed her arm and twisted before taking out his Samurai Edge and pointing the barrel on her head. Recognition dawned on him and he quickly let go.

"Jesus, Parker. I almost shot you in the face."

He holstered the pistol and patted her shoulder "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"What happened?"

"You got shot by Chief Irons. Fortunately, he only grazed your temple. Bad news, he took Sherry. Worse news, we don't know where he took her. Kennedy and Redfield already set out to find a way to open this gate. I stayed here to cover your ass."

"Thanks... What now?"

"Now." He walked over to he same squad car she was sleeping on and sat on the hood "We wait. Hold this position and wait 'til they get back."

"Why can't we go after them?" She asked, joining him.

"We go back up there and leave this place unsecured, the Zekes might swarm this place. It'll be tough shooting our way out if that's the case. Ammo's pretty low. I don't wanna waste it in this place. We got a whole city of Zekes out there."

"Good point."

Sara took out a pack of cigarettes from one of her vest pockets and a lighter. She put a stick between her lips and tried to light it. Unfortunately, her lighter was out.

"Got a light?"

Alan hummed and took out his lighter. He gave it to her and in return she gave him a cigarette. She held out the lit lighter and Alan leaned in, letting the end of the stick to light up before leaning back. She handed him back the lighter and blew a puff of smoke.

"So... Who's the girl?"

"Hm?"

"The girl, the picture in your desk, who was she?"

"Just some fling."

Sara snorted and blew out another puff "Flings are short lived. Not long enough for a 'Dear John'. Come on, tell me."

"Alright, fine. Girl's name is Alicia Spencer. Great gal, easy on the eyes and works at Umbrella. I just got back from the shitshow in Mogadishu and the first thing she says, ' I'm sorry. It's not you, it's me.' After I got back home in '96, I forgot all about her."

"But not enough to throw away the picture and letter." Sara interrupted.

"No. Not enough. So about a month after I got home, her colleague tells me she died."

"Ouch."

"That's not all. She left me her kid to take care of. She's not even mine. I asked them where was the dad and they told me there was none. Her will stated that should anything happen to her, the kid goes to me. Told me I was reliable." Alan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose "Twenty three-year old Soldier turned into a Twenty three-year old Single Dad. I didn't know jackshit about parenting and she left me a kid to take care of. A four-year old kid, at that." His mouth suddenly quirked upward a bit. Sara didn't miss this though.

"At first, it was tense. Just trying to give her the necessities and all that. I even thought of just sending her to foster care but... the kid grew on me. Never did I think being a dad to that kid would be fun. Hell, I didn't even think I'd ever be a dad."

"Where is she now?"

"At my cousin's. Probably worried sick."

"Why?"

"It was in that same year I got recruited to S.T.A.R.S. I moved here but she started school in New York a month before I was called. I accepted the job and promised her I'll visit whenever I get the chance. News about this place probably went out but considering Kennedy and Redfield entered Raccoon with no idea of it's situation. Well, I have my doubts. Hell, I haven't even called her in three days."

A silence fell on the two. Nothing but the sound of them smoking filled the air. After a while, Sara broke the silence.

"What's her name?"

Alan smiled and said "Alice."

"Alice... That's a nice name."

~Line Break~

"Is he still... after us?"

Leon peeked around the corner and saw Mr. X stomping towards them.

"Does this guy ever give up? Come on."

He grabbed Claire by the wrist and ran from the behemoth. They got the part they needed to get the key card in Irons' office. Unfortunately, they encountered Mr. X on the way. He was slow but Leon's face had the fortune to meet Mr. X's friend... face-to-fist. Leon swore that first punch made him go insane. Why the hell is everything black and white? Where was his uniform and why is Claire wearing high heels and a fedora? A second punch from Mr. X and everything was back to normal... well, normal for a zombie apocalypse that is.

He stopped and blinked. How the hell did they get in Irons' office already? He shook his head. Doesn't matter. As long as they get that key card and open the gate, they'll be one step closer to rescuing Sherry from the Police Chief. Can't believe he actually thought the guy had a good reason for locking Ben up. After reading some of his... notes. The two decided that Chief Brian Irons needed to be put down.

Claire put the all the required panels in and the tried to figure out what to twist.

"Twist this one."

"How about this one?"

"Nope. It has to be connected... and... Done."

The machine beeped and the door to the cell was good to go. The two entered and Leon grabbed the key card. They were about to leave when the telephone on the top of the drawer rang. Leon and Claire looked at each other before Claire reached and answered.

"Hello... ?"

"Good to see you again, Claire. We've got unfinished business. Oh, is Mr. Kennedy there? Tell him I said 'Hello'."

~Line Break~

"Hey! You there!"

"What the... "

Alan and Sara threw the butt of their cigarettes away and moved to the gate. A blond, young woman in a VERY short, white dress was banging on the gate. Upon closer inspection, Alan recognized her as the Mayor's daughter.

'Now why the hell would she- Oh... '

Alan shook his head and greeted the Mayor's Daughter "Katherine Warren?"

"Yes! That's me. Can you please let me in?"

"Ahh... Negative, ma'am." Alan scratched the back of his head. He prayed she wouldn't ask about Ben but he knew she would "We're kinda stuck here. This thing needs a key card and, well, we don't have it. Our friends are looking for it right now so don't worry. Just stay near us. You got a weapon?"

She held out a SLS-60 for the two of them to see.

"You know how to use that, ma'am?" Sara asked.

"Uh... I can shoot but... not really good."

"Come over and stay close. I don't want you getting bitten in the ass by the Zekes."

Alan watched the two women talk while he radioed Leon "Kennedy, status?"

"We know where Sherry is. Irons said they were in an orphanage. Somewhere around the neighborhood. We're heading back now."

"Solid copy."

Back to the two women, Sara brought a comforting hand on the soaked woman's shoulder through the bars "You alright? What happened?"

"I-I escaped from an o-orphanage. The Police Chief. He said he would bring me somewhere safe after he found me in the Mayor's Office. He told me to stay in the orphanage and that he was going to get my Ben from the station. I would've stayed but then I found his journal." The woman began to tremble and Sara wasn't sure if those were tears or from the rain "H-He was gonna kill me! Stuff me like one of his animals!"

'Jesus... We have to find Sherry, fast.'

"Parker." Alan walked over to them "They're heading back. They got the key card." He then looked at Katherine "Don't worry, ma'am. Key card's coming. Can you please answer some questions for me?"

"Okay."

"What happened to you and how did you get here?"

Katherine recalled everything to Alan. Said SWAT listened to it all and by the end of it, promised himself that he would give Irons a very slow and very painful death.

"Don't you worry, ma'am. We'll see to it that that fat bastard will get what's coming to him."

They heard a door open and out came Claire and Leon. Once they got closer, Claire asked "Who's this?"

"Redfield, Kennedy." Alan began "I'd like you to meet Katherine Warren. The Mayor's Daughter."

"Uh, hi."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"She knows where the orphanage is. She just escaped from there."

After hearing that, Claire walked up to the bars "Orphanage? Did you happen to see a little girl there? Blond, red headband, wearing a school uniform?"

Katherine shook her head "No. I escaped when the Police Chief left. I was the only one there." She then turned to Alan "Have you seen a man named Ben Bertolucci in there?"

Sara noticed how Alan and Leon stiffened at the mention of the name. The two looked at each other and seemed to hold a conversation by looks. Alan sighed and approached the young woman "Ma'am... I'm sorry. Mr. Bertolucci is... dead."

Alan turned away, not wanting to see the woman break down. Claire and Sara brought a hand on the woman's shoulders, who balled herself and wept. Leon sighed and told them he would open the gate. He activated the console and watched the gate rise. Claire and Sara helped the woman up and away from the Parking Garage. Alan sighed before following after. Leon made to move but stopped when he heard soft thuds nearby. Suddenly, the wall beside him was smashed open. The next thing he knew he was being lifted in the air by the neck and being choked to death by Mr. X.

"LEON!"

A/N:

**I don't know why but I just did. I added Katherine... She's dead as hell in canon but my mind just said 'Fuck it! Let's add this dead-ass blond to the group. What could possibly go wrong?' Oh well. Now we got four survivors plus 2. Also, anyone know exactly what time did Leon and Claire met and entered Raccoon City? Is it Midnight or 3 am or something?**


	3. Snafu Ch 3

"LEON!"

Alan ran towards Leon and held his Carbine like a club. He swung high and hit Mr. X across the face. The giant's head was barely fazed before slowly turning his head towards Alan.

"Oh shi-"

Sara and the others watched as Alan got backhanded right to a squad car, leaving a huge dent on the car's door. The mercenary took out her last Flash Grenade and threw it at Mr. X's feet. The flash was enough for him to let the rookie go. Claire and Katherine ran over and pulled Leon to his feet. Sara ran to the downed SWAT and tried to wake him up.

"Come on, dude. Wake the fuck up!"

She violently shook him but the only response she got was him stirring but never waking. She looked over her shoulder and saw Mr. X shake the last of the Flash Grenade's effects off. He slowly faced them but didn't move. She glared at his emotionless face and aimed her MUP at him. Mr. X slowly stomped his way towards them, fists clenched. The others fired their weapons at him but he simply ignored them, intent on finishing off Alan, who had woken up and was firing his Samurai Edge at the approaching giant, and Sara. He was halfway to them when he was suddenly flashed by headlights.

As soon as he stared at the source, a SWAT van barreled through him and pinned him to a pillar. Everyone stared in shock at what happened. Sara brought Alan's arm over her shoulder and helped him over the van. The driver's door opened and, to Sara's surprise, F.B.I lady came out. She strutted over to the two and crossed her arms.

"You're welcome."

Alan sighed as the woman walked away and joined the other three outside the Parking Garage. Sara gave the retreating woman a glare and muttered "Whatever."

"Parker, got anymore of those First Aid Sprays?"

Sara dropped his arm and handed him the spray before walking towards the van "Knock yourself out."

She opened the backdoors and climbed up. She looked around, trying to find something of use. Ammo, Grenades, Flash Grenades, Weapons, fuck, Shell take toothpick for fuck's sake. Anything. She opened the last storage under the seats. Seeing what's inside, she couldn't help but smile.

Alan sighed as he felt his body return to peak condition, at least that's what he told himself. He walked over to the others and looked at Kennedy "You alright? Need a spray?"

Leon rubbed his neck for a bit but shook his head "I'm fine. I'm not even sure how I'm still kicking. I feel like I should've been dead back at the station." He rubbed his back as he remembered the all the beating and near death experiences back upstairs. He wasn't sure if he was lucky to be alive or unlucky because he's still alive and very much in pain.

"I know what you mean." He then turned at Katherine "I know it's pointless asking you if you're alright, Miss Warren. But just remember, out of all of us, you're a VIP. Your Pa's probably looking for you. We'll get you outta here and get you back to him."

Katherine scoffed and crossed her arms "Like he cares."

Sara walked over to them, a M4A1 fitted with a red dot and an M203 in her hands "Still. Even if you're old man doesn't, it's still my mission to get civies to safety. Especially, VIPs like you." She patted the young woman's shoulder "We'll get you outta here. Promise. But" She loaded a Grenade Shell in the M203 and racked the M4A1's charge handle "We'll be saving Sherry first. Right, Red?"

Claire loaded a new clip on the Hp3 and pulled the slide back before releasing it. She looked at Sara, determination burning in her eyes "Definitely."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Leon giving her a comforting smile "We'll save her. Together."

Claire could feel herself smile back while something stirred within her.

'You're making the whole don't-crush-on-the-cute-cop thing really difficult, Mr. Kennedy.' She thought to herself before someone threw her off her thoughts.

"Ahem."

Her smile turned into a scowl before glaring at the FBI lady.

"What?"

She crossed her arms and jammed her thumb towards the SWAT van. They saw Mr. X's arm moved and the giant was trying to get the vehicle off him.

"Shit." Sara cursed before everyone aimed their weapons at him. Miss FBI lady rolled her eyes before pulling out a detonator and pressing the button causing the van to explode, consuming Mr. X with it. Sara looked back and forth between her and the destroyed van.

"Hu- what?" She shook her head and sighed "Fucking showoff."

Alan grunted in approval at seeing the burning wreckage. Trenchy's down. Hopefully, forever. Looking around, he decided they've stayed in this Parking Garage long enough. They still have to find Sherry. Turning to the group, he called their attention.

"People, time to move. We still got a little girl to save and I for one want to put a bullet in Irons' head. So if anyone wants to join me... " He left the Garage, followed by Claire. Sara cracked her neck before following after them, muttering about her new 'Little Friend'. Leon watched them go before turning to Miss FBI lady.

"Aren't you coming with us? We could use the help."

"Sorry. Can't help you. I still need Ben's tape recorder. Besides, the girl's not my priority and my mission is more important than rescuing a little girl from the hands of a psycho. Good luck with that." Without another word, she turned and strutted away. Making the rookie think she would try to find a way to open the cell. Fortunately for her, she already did but he didn't need to know that. She could hear his footsteps as he ran after his little group. How did a mismatched group like them survived this long was beyond her.

What really took the cake was Katherine Warren. The Mayor's Daughter lived a pampered life, that much she knew. She had everything. Money, Power that came by being the Mayor's kid. But apparently, she couldn't have his love. Instead, she got his negligence. She knew the Mayor skipped town the moment shit hit the fan and left the girl, and the city, for dead. The fact that an inexperienced civilian like her managed to reach the station unharmed was a mystery to her. All she could say is that it was probably Luck. Yup, all of them were Lucky. Very Lucky.

~Line Break~

"God, I hate the rain."

"You and me both." Alan replied. His eyes moving everywhere in search of any threat "But it's for a different reason."

"What other reason is there to hate the rain?"

"Other than getting wet and making the ground slippery. Rain limits line of sight and makes the clothes on our back heavier the more it gets wet and with our gear... Huh, would you look at that. Bob's Gun Shop."

"Bob?" Leon raised an eyebrow and saw the large, neon sign that says 'GUN SHOP KENDO' "Who's Bob?"

"Robert Kendo. Him and his brother were the ones that gave STARS our signature weapons, the Samurai Edge. Come on, hopefully there are still guns in there."

The others followed Alan as he walked to the door. Unsurprisingly, it was locked. The windows were no good seeing it was barred. Alan rubbed the back of his head and turned to the group "Anyone know how to pick a lock?"

"Step aside, dude." Sara walked over and pushed him aside. She crouched down and took out a set of lock picks from one of her vest pockets. Claire raised an eyebrow and asked "How do you even know how to pick a lock?"

"UBCS is nothing more than a mercenary company. Made up of former soldiers from every corner of the world, guns-for-hire or criminals that were bailed out because UBCS thought they were more of a use alive rather than dead. One of the crimes I was arrested for were Breaking Entering and Grand Theft Auto. I know my way around locks, Red." She answered without looking away from her work. She stuck out her tongue, concentrating. Finally, the lock was picked and Sara pushed open the doors.

What they saw was just a huge mess. The whole store was trashed and it seems all the merchandise were gone. Either Kendo took them or someone else. The shelves and other large objects were used as a barricade but seeing the door was still locked, there was no need. But the question is, where the hell did everything go?

'So much for finding weapons and ammo.' Sara thought before storing her lock picks "Guess finding guns and ammo's out of the window. What now?"

Alan was thinking. They need to save Sherry from Irons but he couldn't help but want to look around and make sure if Bob and his family were still here. He turned to the others and looked at Katherine "Miss Warren, can you lead us back to the orphanage? The Main Road's out and there's no other way there. To me at least. But you found a way, mind telling where it is?"

"Uh, okay but... never mind. I know a way." The young woman replied. Still uncomfortable with the fact that they were going back there. But they were the best shot she has on getting out alive so she'll do have to tough it out.

"Good. Claire, Leon, Sara. You three go ahead and follow Miss Warren. I'll catch up in a bit."

"Wait. What the hell are you gonna do?" Sara asked. Not wanting for their group to split up. She may not like working with her team but that doesn't get in the way of her job. This group, however, was growing on her. Particularly, Alan.

"I'm gonna find Bob and see if him and his family are okay. Maybe try and convince them to join us and get outta this city. But if they turned... "

Without another word, he ventured deeper into the gun shop. He walked over to some shelves and found a Hand Grenade and a box of 9mm bullets. He reached out but before he could take it, someone else beat him to it.

"I'll take that."

Sara swiped the box and took out her empty clips. After everything they went through, she couldn't find decent pistol magazines and had to pick the empty ones every time she reloaded. She puffed out a smoke from her newly lit cigarette and loaded the bullets into the clips. She felt someone stare at her and looked up at Alan.

"What?"

Alan opened his mouth to say something but shut it a second later. Sara snorted and went back to filling her clips. She suddenly felt something poke her back and cursed.

"Don't move."

Sara stood frozen while Alan took out his sidearm and aimed at the person behind her. Alan squinted his eyes and recognized the person holding the shotgun.

"Bob?"

'Bob' looked at Alan and recognition leaked into his eyes "Alan? You're still alive." He lowered the gun and walked over to the SWAT "What are you doing here?"

Sara let out a sigh of relief before blowing another smoke out. She saw something from the corner of her eye and saw a little girl in a striped shirt standing in the middle of the rain "Hey, Bob. Your kid's out in the rain."

"What!?"

Robert turned around and quickly ran to his daughter "Emma, sweetheart, I told you to stay put."

"D-daddy... "

The more the two of them observed Emma, the more it dawned to them that she was infected. How long she had left, they didn't know. But one thing's for sure, this was painful to watch. Robert bent down and hugged his daughter.

"Yeah, Emmie. Daddy's here. It's okay."

"I can't watch this."

Sara turned away and left the store. Leaning on the door and lighting up another cigarette. Alan sighed and walked closer to Robert, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Those fucking things outside..." Robert said in a harsh whisper. His voice carrying a tone of anger and desperation "Look what they did to us." He then looked back at Alan, his voice starting to rise "Alan, how did this happen? HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

Alan could only look away, not finding any answer "I don't know."

"She was our sweet little angel..."

"M-mommy..."

"Mommy's sleeping, honey, okay?" Robert didn't hold back and was openly sobbing "And I'm gonna put you to bed too, okay?"

"Jesus, Bob..." He knew it was to save them from the pain but it doesn't make it any better. It was hard enough to do it on Marvin but if he and Alice were in their place, he didn't know if he could go through with it. If he did, that would be the third child he had to kill and the fourth civilian he had to kill.

Alan gave Robert's shoulder a squeeze before leaving. He walked outside and saw Sara leaning on the door with her arms crossed. Another cigarette in her mouth and two more on the ground. He leaned on the door beside her and mimicked her posture. She offered him a stick and he reached out to take it. Just as he touched it, the two heard the sound of a gunshot and didn't need to be told what happened. He clenched his fist and withdrew his hand. A minute later, a second shot rang out.

"FUCK!"

He punched the door in anger. Not feeling the pain in his knuckles. He felt a hand over his fist and unclenched his hand. Sara held his hand before giving it a comforting squeeze and letting go.

"Come on. We couldn't save them but we can still save Sherry."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Come on. We're Oscar Mike."

Before they could leave, a voice called out to them.

"Hey."

The two stopped and stared at the FBI lady. She had her arms crossed while holding a tape recorder.

"You wanna find out how this all started? Might I suggest listening to this."

She threw the device at them and Sara caught it. The two shared a look before Sara pressed the Play button.

~Line Break~

Leon really hated the rain and the zombies are not helping. They followed Katherine through an alley and watched her climb over the dumpster. Wet, bloody and dirty. This night couldn't get any worse right?

They stopped when they heard a bark and saw the zombie dog running at them.

'Spoke too soon.' He thought before firing his shotgun when the dog pounced. It was blasted away mid-pounce, landing a few feet away from another zombie dog that was eating a corpse. The second dog growled before running towards him. He raised his shotgun, prepared to blast the dog away when the clicked.

'Oh shi-'

His thoughts were cut off when the dog pounced him and pinned him to the ground. He struggled to push it away with one arm while pulling out his knife with the other. He stabbed the dog repeatedly in the brain until it whined and went limp. He pushed the carcass off and stood up. Breathing heavily, he looked to his other companions and saw they were occupied.

Claire had two zombies grabbing her from the back. She struggled to keep their mouths away from her neck and elbowed the first one in the gut. This managed to throw it off her and she proceeded to aim her pistol under the jaw of the second one. She pulled the trigger and was showered with blood and brain matter.

"Eugh..."

She turned to the first zombie and roundhouse kicked it, sending it sprawling to the ground. She brought one knee on it's back to prevent it from getting up and held the gun to it's head.

"Buh-bye."

Without another word, she pulled the trigger.

Katherine dodged a zombie that tried to grab her but tripped. She fell down and quickly reached for her gun. As she aimed at it, she noticed something was off about the zombie. It looked like it was made from white mold. She pulled the trigger and watched as a part of it's 'face' was blown off. It fell to it's knees and Katherine expected it to fall dead. Instead, it stopped in it's kneeling position and the Mayor's Daughter watched as it's head healed.

'No way!' Her eyes widened in fear and she backpedaled, firing shot after shot at the white molded zombie. She could see that all it's wounds were slowly healing and she fired her last shot in it's head. It only served to slow down the zombie but kept stalking towards her. She backpedaled once more and her hand felt something on the ground. She looked at it and saw it was a Hand Grenade. She picked it up and raised her arms just in time to keep the zombie from biting her. She pulled the pin and stuffed the grenade in it's mouth before kicking it away. The zombie shook it's head before attempting to lunge at her. Halfway there, it's head, along with most of it's upper body, exploded.

Katherine had shielded her eyes from the blast with her arms and lowered it. She shakily got up and reloaded her revolver. She cautiously walked over to it and watched if it made any move to heal itself. Fortunately, she saw nothing healing. She sighed in relief and sat on the ground. She didn't care if she got wet, she was already covered in blood and grime. What's so bad about being a little wet from the rain? She looked around and saw the carnage of the city. Dead bodies, the walking dead, zombie dogs and giant trenchcoat wearing superhumans. This night was certainly one to remember.

Two different hands were held out in front of her and she loomed up to see Leon and Claire. She smiled lightly before taking the offered help and stood up.

"Not bad Miss Warren. Not bad at all."

"Yeah, who knew the Mayor's Daughter can kick ass."

Katherine blushed at the praise and smiled "T-thanks. And please, Katherine's just fine. S-should we get going? It's getting cold out in the rain."

"Yeah." Leon agreed "Let's go to the orphanage and find Sherry. We'll deal with Irons if we see him. Who knows, hopefully he's someone's dinner by now. Claire?"

Claire looked up at the sky and let the rain wash the blood away from her face. Once this is over, the first thing she'll do is take a nice, warm bath for God knows how long. Yeah, that sounds absolutely great.

Meanwhile Leon couldn't stop staring. Despite the darkness, he could see her very clearly. Her eyes were closed and a small smile tugged at her lips as water dripped down her face. At that moment, there was only one single thought in his mind.

'Beautiful.'

What he didn't know was that he had said it out loud, making Katherine look back and forth between the two with a sad smile on her face. She looked down, letting the rain hide her tears.

'Why Ben?'

Claire sighed before nodding to Leon "Let's go."

She walked over to them but saw Katherine with her head down. She placed her hand on the young woman's shoulder "Come on, we gotta get you outta this rain."

"Yeah." Leon joined in "A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry."

Katherine looked at the two of them and let out a small laugh, wiping away her tears and ruined mascara "You're right. We have a little girl to save don't we?"

She reloaded her revolver and motioned for them to follow her. They cut through the basketball yard and went out to the other side. They stopped in front of a lot of wrecked cars that blocked the road. Beyond the the roadblock, Leon and Claire could see the orphanage.

"Through here."

The two looked away and saw Katherine enter a bus. They followed after her and exited on the other side of the roadblock. Suddenly, Katherine stopped. Leon almost bumped into her and managed to stop himself at the last second.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Seeing the young woman freeze in place.

Katherine raised a shaky finger and pointed at the orphanage's front gate. Leon and Claire squinted their eyes and saw a familiar mutated figure climb over the gate.

'Oh no... Sherry.'

Without warning, Claire ran for the building. She didn't hear Leon call out her name or Katherine's warning of the zombie that was about to grab her leg. All she could think of was Sherry and finding her before that monster does. She suddenly tripped and fell to the ground when a crawling zombie grabbed her leg. She kicked it's hand away and jumped to her feet. She bashed the gate open with her shoulder and ran to the open door of the building.

Back to the other two, Leon and Katherine made a run for the orphanage. They jumped over the crawlers while dodging the ones trying to grab them. They made it past the gate, Leon slamming it shut and locking it. They made to catch their breath before moving inside the orphanage. They didn't stop to look at every nook and cranny for something useful. Not after they heard Claire scream and swear loudly.

They found her on a corridor, standing over Brian Irons' bloody corpse. A large hole in his midsection. Leon walked over to the body and asked "What happened?"

"I-I don't know. He just... Oh, God." She shook her head in disgust. She wanted the man dead but the way he died still disgusted her. In the back of her mind, the scene reminded her of the one from Alien. Bloody and disgusting.

"We have to find, Sherry. Fast." Leon had already switched to the W-870 and was leading the way. He rounded the corner and saw the closed door. He moved close before kicking it open. He always wanted to do that.

The whole room was a mess. Everything looked like it was thrashed upsidedown. He nodded for them to follow and the other two entered. They searched the mess of a room before Claire found a trapdoor.

"Over here!"

She climbed down first and found herself in a dingy basement. She traveled further down the basement "Sherry!? Where are you!?"

"Claire!"

There was no mistaking that voice. Claire quickened her pace, not realizing Leon and Katherine were not far behind.

"Hang on, I'll be right there!"

"Claire, wait!"

Leon and Katherine ran after the girl. There was no stopping her when it comes to Sherry. Admittedly, he would too but she could at least wait for them to catch up. It's a zombie apocalypse for God's sake. He didn't even realize he was panting. Man, can Claire run.

"You... gotta wait... for us, Claire. Hey, Sherry."

Sherry gave a hesitant wave before the sound of heavy footsteps rang throughout the basement. Leon's eyes widened. No way. The wall on passageway they came from broke down and out came a half-naked Mr. X. He could see that the whole body was gray as a corpse. There were a lot of scorch marks though. Must've come from the explosion. He idly wondered how Mr. X still had an underwear on. Fireproof underwear maybe? Now that's something. His thoughts were cut off when Claire and Katherine grabbed both his wrists and pulled him along as they ran. He shook his head. He had got to stop spacing out at times like this.

~Line Break~

Earlier

"So all this? Was because of Umbrella? Because of Sherry's parents? Does she know?"

Ada shook her head "No. The kid's clean. Only ones who have their hands dirty are the parents, Irons and whoever Umbrella has under their payroll."

"What about the UBCS? They in on it too?"

"Fuck no, Alan." Sara retorted "Our mission was to evacuate civilians. That's it. No more, no less. I swear. I didn't know any of this." She looked down and saw his hand was hovering over his holstered pistol.

Alan let out a breath before lowering her hand. He wasn't even sure if he could've gone through with shooting her.

"Alright, I believe you. But the mission comes first and that's saving Sherry."

"Yeah, let-"

They heard a loud crash coming from the Parking Garage and the two quickly ran to the building. Once down the ramp, they saw the wrecked SWAT van was on the other side of the Parking Garage and Trenchy was nowhere in sight. All that he left was a new hole right next to where he ambushed Leon.

"Oh fuck."

Alan quickly grabbed his radio "Kennedy, come in. This is Alan, do you read? Kennedy? Kennedy!? Respond, damn it!" He turned to Sara and shook his head "All I'm getting is static. We need to get to the orphanage."

"Agreed." Sara nodded back before looking at the hole "You think it's going after them?"

"What other reason is there? The guy's been trying to kill Kennedy the whole night. Come on, I'll take point."

He checked his 727 and turned on the gun's flashlight before entering the hole. Sara turned the light on hers and followed after him. Ada watched them go and shook her head.

"Guess I'm doing this on my own."

~Line Break~

Present

"Inside. Go!"

Leon ordered the others as he aimed the MP5 at Mr. X. The half naked giant stomped towards them, his sights set on the rookie cop. Said cop unloaded the SMG's last mag before backing up into the elevator. Claire was frantically pressing the button for the elevator's door to close. Katherine kept Sherry behind her, keeping the girl far away should the giant attack them.

The door was about to close but Mr. X managed to stop the shutting doors with his bare hands. He was slowly forcing it open, his face still set on an emotionless mask. It was there that Leon remembered he had a shotgun and aimed the weapon at Mr. X's head. Before he could fire, a large claw burst out from Mr. X's chest.

The others looked on in shock as the claw ripped to the side, taking a large chunk of Mr. X's upper body away and leaving a giant bloody mess.

Sherry looked at the one responsible for Mr. X's demise and saw a familiar face on the monster's head. Some of his skin might have fallen off but Sherry could still see the face that used to be her father's.

"Daddy?"

"What? What'd you say?" Claire asked but never got an answer as the monster that used to be Dr. William Birkin roared and charged at the elevator.

"DADDY, NO!"

Birkin's mutated form slammed into the elevator with enough force to break the elevator away. Their combined weight was enough for the elevator to give out and fall down the dark shaft below.

"NO!"

Alan fell to his knees as he witnessed the literal fall of the group. Sara, meanwhile, didn't freeze. Instead, she ran to where the elevator was and looked down the elevator shaft. She could see them descent faster and faster all of while Birkin jumped off the falling elevator and stabbed his huge claw into the wall, slowing down his descent but keeping his eyes on the elevator.

Sara could barely see past the darkness before hearing a loud crash. She grit her teeth at seeing the monster that was William Birkin and aimed her weapon at him. She was ready to pull the trigger of the M203 but stopped. If she did hit him, she doubted Alan and her would be able to take him down on their own. She punched the elevator's frame in anger.

"Fuck."

~Line Break~

"Claire... Leon... Please... He's going to get us!"

Leon could barely register what was happening. Everything was a blur. His vision was swimming all over the place. Bells were ringing in his ears and he was pretty sure his back was broken. But despite that, he heard Sherry scream.

He reached to his hip holster and took out his Matilda. His vision was still blurry and he could barely keep his arm up as he aimed at the retreating monster's back. Despite his blurry vision, he could see that Sherry was at least running away from the monster and not at it's clutches. His finger was shakily moving around the trigger. All he needed was to pull, even though he was sure it wouldn't do a damn thing to the monster. Sure, it would probably set it's sights on him and kill him but if it means giving Sherry more time to escape then he'll do it.

Unfortunately, he was starting to loose consciousness again. He looked to his left and found Katherine with her back to the wall and her revolver grasped lightly in her delicate hand. She was too far away from him to make sure if she was breathing or not. He looked to his right and saw Claire lying on her back but unconscious. He looked back at Birkin and tried to pull the trigger but his arm finally gave out and his vision was slowly narrowing. There was only one thing he could do before blacking out.

"S-Sherry... "

**A/N:****I'm so tired by the end of this chapter so forgive the rushed... everything. Sleep now, Butterfly Syringe extraction tomorrow or was it later? Whatever.**


End file.
